


Walking The Edge

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: torn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking The Edge

Never has the line separating duty and desire seemed so tensile, nor the chasm between them so deep. He watches her in DADA class, a furrowed line between her fine brows. More purposeful than graceful, more determined than innate, more pragmatic than pretty.

But he sees something in her that flashes against him, like light bouncing off some internal mirror, reflecting back to his soul.

She is too good for the likes of him, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to save her, wanting to possess her, wanting to be worthy of someone as good and powerful as her.


End file.
